This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Furniture members such as chairs, sofas, loveseats, sectionals, and the like can include a mechanism that allows an occupant of the furniture member to move a legrest panel or platform from a stowed or retracted position to a deployed or extended position to support the legs and/or feet of the occupant. Such furniture members can include a tilting seat assembly and a reclining seatback. Other furniture members can include a rocking seat assembly or a swiveling seat assembly. The present disclosure provides a furniture member with such functionality and other functionalities to allow the occupant of the furniture member to move the furniture member into various positions and configurations, as desired, to improve the occupant's comfort and enjoyment of the furniture member.